30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins
by sar-animeluver24
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Kiss and Guess,Pillow Fights: “OMG SOMEONE PUT MY RAMEN IN MY POCKET!” SS.IS.TN.NH
1. 3: Special Mission

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 1: Special mission

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

0

---Sakura---

Sakura woke up this morning by the sound of her alarm clock. She felt around for her alarm clock and unconsciously smashed it.

The pink-haired kunoichi opened her eyes to see what was once her clock reduced to nothing but a pile of ruble. She groggily got out of bed and remembered the promise team 7 had made to their sensei, Kakashi.

Flashback

"_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto promise me that you'll all meet me here tomorrow at the bridge, for a special mission…for a month. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata will also be here too." he said while he gave a perverted giggle at the contents of his book. _

"_We promise" the threesome replied. _

"_That's all for today, you can go home now and start packing your things. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow at 10:30…but I might be late." He said while waving them good-bye. _

_The three of them started to head to there way home. When they reached their homes they started packing there stuff for the special mission, except for Naruto who first went to eat some ramen and then packed his things._

End of the Flashback.

Sakura looked at her pink watch decorated with cherry blossoms that Sasuke gave her for her birthday. _'Oh no it's already 9: 45. It's almost time for the special mission.'_ She got dressed into her new clothes. They looked like the same one she always wears but, this time it was decorated with cherry blossoms just like her watch. She looked into the mirror and said "Wow I look great! I hope Sasuke-kun likes my new dress" Sakura said while looking at herself at the mirror.

She got her bags and headed down stairs. "Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm going to the special mission now mom!" Sakura said. "Ohayo gozaimasu, here I made you some food for you to eat." Her mom said while handing her a big pack of food. "…Arigato!" Sakura said while putting the food in one of her pink bags. "Bye Sakura!" Sakura's mom said waving good bye to her. "Bye mom, see in a month!" she said while waving back to her.

Sakura walked to the bridge to meet her team.

---Sasuke---

Sasuke woke up and started to get dressed into his new clothes. It was the same clothes he usually wears but the color is black with bandages. He got his luggage and headed to the bridge.

Sasuke's POV

"**I wonder if Sakura's already there".**

'_Why would I care if she's there?'_

"**It's because you like her!"**

'_Shut up!'_

Normal POV

Sasuke looked at his navy watch decorated with Uchiha fans… Sakura had given it to him for his birthday.

He checked the time. "10:15, 15 more minutes." He thought. He walked over to the bridge and kept on thinking about Sakura.

---Naruto---

Naruto woke up by the smell of ramen in the morning and started to get dressed in his orange jumpsuit. He went over to the cabinets and got out some ramen and packed inside his bag which was decorated with many smiley patches and was orange.

He got all his bags and headed to Ichiraku and ordered some ramen for his breakfast. Then he quickly ate it and headed to the bridge.

---Bridge---

Naruto walked up to the meeting place and started to greet his fellow teammates.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late I still had to pack some more ramen." he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Ok, but didn't you already pack some ramen in your bags yesterday?" Sakura asked "Ya, but I might run out and then I'll have no food to eat!" Naruto whined. "Whatever dobe..." Sasuke sighed.

"Wow everybody is already here, even people from the other teams." Naruto said joyfully while looking at his teammates and fellow shinobi.

"Ya maybe it's because you were you were too busy eating ramen and you lost track of time." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Isn't my fault I was hungry." The blond said with a frown on his face. "N-Naruto-kun, a-are y-you o-ok? I-I b-brought y-you s-some r-ramen." Hinata said while holding in front of her some ramen.

"Arigato Hinata-Chan! He said joyfully while getting the ramen and started to eat it.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to help an old lady cross the street. Kakashi said while reading his orange book.

"WHEN PIGS FLY!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Now, now time to go where the beach where the special mission going to be held. Follow me." Kakashi said walking over to a beach and the 8 of them followed.

---Beach---

When they got there they saw 5 cabins and all of the 5 had names labeled… no just any names actually but their names.

"I labeled your names on the cabins. So if your name is on it you're going to live in there for a whole month. With a roommate of course…and I get my own." Kakashi said with a grin.

They look at the cabin trying to find their names.

Cabin # 1: Sasuke and Sakura.

Cabin # 2: Ino and Shikamaru.

Cabin # 3: Naruto and Hinata.

Cabin # 4: Tenten and Neji.

Cabin # 5: Kakashi.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the jounin, "YOU DON'T HAVE A ROOM MATE!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and waved his arms, "Im a big man, I need my space."

Naruto glared at him and so did Sasuke, they both thought the same thing; _'yeah right…'_

"Get in cabins, your tasks begins tomorrow." The jounin instructed.

"What do you meet by tasks? Tenten asked curiously. "Tasks for you to do during this month, every year they pick out 4 girls and 4 boys and make them do tasks to improve your skills and this year you guys got chosen" Kakashi said. "Ok." Ino said. "Get in your cabins and get your self comfortable. "Hai..." The 8 of them got in there cabins.

Out side Kakashi smirked, _'this is going to be fun…' _

0

Beta-ed by:

Broken0dream: Yondy is hot! Don't forget Naruto! FEAR THE EVIL HAMSTERS OF DOOM! THEY SHALL RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHA- (chokes) X.X

naruto lov3r: naruto lov3r is the best person alive, I Sarah, admit the Gai-sensei pose is cool and hott. orochimaru is sexy 2!

Sarah: I hope you liked it! thx broken0dreams and naruto lov3er! u guys rox! oh yea update soon:D


	2. 0: Cabin Troubles

30 Days of Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for More?

Chapter two: Cabin troubles

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

0-0-0

---Cabin #1---

Sasuke and Sakura got inside and dropped their heavy bags down on the wooded floor. They looked around the room and saw cabinets, a fridge, 2 closets, a bed, a table and a few chairs.

"No, no, no! There can't be just one bed!" Sakura screamed while running around in circles.

"Calm down, you can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said coolly.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!" She said as he hugged him which made him blush.

They started to unpack their stuff and move some furniture around.

---Cabin #2---

"Hey Shika, carry these would ya?" Ino asked while handing her bags over to him.

"Troublesome!" he complained while carrying his and hers bags to the cabin.

They got inside and dropped their bags and looked around the room.

"Look." Shikamaru said while pointing at the single bed.

"WHAT! Me on bed, you on floor, ok?" Ino panicked as she tried making small talk

"Women are troublesome." he muttered to himself.

"Is that a yes?" She yelled while making a scary face which freaked him out.

"But I want the bed!" he complained

"A lady does not sleep on the floor!" She screamed leaving Shikamaru deaf.

'_What is she a harpy?'_

---Cabin #3---

"Come on Hinata, let's get inside." Naruto said while dragging the shy Hyuuga which made her blush scarlet red.

They got inside and put down there bags on the floor. Naruto saw something that caught his eye. "One…bed." He said while twitching and then fainting on the wooden floor. (Ouch!)

"N-Naruto-kun…a-are y-you o-ok? Hinata asked.

Hinata's POV( she doesn't stutter in her mind)

'**Maybe if you feed him some ramen? He does love ramen.'**

'You're right. I'll go cook some right now.'

Normal POV

Hinata went over to the kitchen and started to make some ramen for her crush.

---Cabin #4---

Tenten and Neji got inside and put their bags down. They took a quick scan around the room.

"NNNNNOOOO! Only one bed!" Tenten screamed and fainted luckily Neji caught her and put her down on the bed.

'_This is going to one long month.'_ He thought and began to unpack his stuff and started to clean around the cabin.

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi was lying on his bed reading the newest edition of make out paradise and thought to himself _'Should I see how they're doing or should I keep reading? Hmmm… very hard….nah 5 more min.'_

He kept on reading for five more minutes and got up. He put his little green book (this is another edition of make out paradise) on the table and walked out his cabin.

---Cabin #4---

There he saw Neji. He was cleaning.

'_Neji cleaning that has to be an improvement.'_ He thought with a smirk.

He looked over to the left and saw Tenten. She was sleeping like an angel.

'_I wonder what happened to her.'_ He thought.

---Cabin #3---

He headed to the left over to cabin #3's window. He saw Naruto and Hinata. Hinata on the floor with a bowl of ramen on her hands and Naruto on the bed, lying there …unconscious.

'_Did he faint?' _

Hinata tilted Naruto's head and tried to feed him some ramen to try to wake him up. She gasped as Naruto started to wake up **just** from the smell.

Kakashi put his ear on the wood so he can hear more clearly.

"N-Naruto-kun…a-are y-you ok?" Hinata asked him

"Oi, is that for me?" the blond asked Hinata while pointing to the bowl of ramen.

"…H-Hai." She stuttered while handing him the bowl.

'_Yep he's ok.'_ Kakashi said while grinning under his masks and walked over to cabin #2's window.

---Cabin #2---

He looked at the clear window and…

"Push! Pull! Push! Pull!" the jounin sweatdroped at the sight before him, the young ninja were sawing the bed… in half…

"PULL HARDER LAZY-ASS!"

He muttered something inside his mind.

Now let's see what Shikamaru's imagination is like!

**Inner Shikamaru was wiping Inner Ino with a whip and making her scrub the floors, do the laundry and just about everything else. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" **

"HAHAHAHA!"

Both Ino who was scared by Shikamaru's sudden outburst and Kakashi who was outside seeing this was thinking Shikamaru had lost his mind.

"Ha…! …what…?"

"Just pull the freaking saw…"

Kakashi left at that, _'I need to tell Asuma to get that kid a pshyquiatrist…" _

---Cabin #1---

He went over to the window and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Cleaning Sasuke and Sakura.

'_Wow their cabin looks…clean! Maybe I should get them to clean my cabin.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Done!" Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time which made them blush.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now." Sakura said while yawning.

"Ok I'll might as well too." Sasuke said while heading to the washroom.

"Ok." Sakura said while tucking herself in her bed and fell asleep few min later.

'_They're all going to sleep so might as well too.'_ Kakashi said heading back to his cabin.

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi tucked his book into his pocket and went over to the bed, layed down, and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Credit to beta:

Broken0dream: MWAHAHA! ATTACK MY EVIL HAMSTERS! BARNEY IS EVILL! (Gets shot)

Sarah: Plz review and no flames! Barney is not evil!


	3. D: What Task did You Get?

30 Days Vacation, Cabins, Tasks, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 3: What Task did You Get?

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi woke up very early this morning, too early for _his_ liking. But…

What was he doing? Reading his favorite (perverted) book? NO WAY JOSE! He was cutting out small rectangle pieces of paper… writing tasks on them…folding…and putting them into a box...

Suddenly the sky fell crushing all of our favorite ninja! Just kidding...

'_Kiss the person living with you in the cabin.'_

Finished doing the tasks, he looked into his pocket.

'_Yep it's here'_

He grabbed the box and headed to the door. Stopped on the door steps…took something out…keys…and locked the door.

Kakashi's POV

"**No one's going to get in there now! Mwhaha!"**

"I don't care unless they read my precious book! My precious! My precious! Mine!"

"**Whoa, you seriously need a girl friend!"**

Normal POV

'_I'll wait just a few more minutes…'_he thought as he leaned on the cabin and started to read.

---Cabin #4---

Neji was awake and Tenten sleeping.

Neji was in the bathroom looking at him self in the mirror.

'_I look HOT, wait what's this? A piece hair sticking up? Not perfect? It has to be!'_

"NO!" He said and started to take out his special conditioner…it was Pantene plus! And began to put some on his hair. (weirdo!)

'_Ahh now it's perfect!' _(Yep, and you're a freak! XD)

---Cabin #1---

This time they were both awake.

Sakura was on the bed flipping the channels over and over again, there were only four... and Sasuke was reading.

WAIT! Back up there! Sasuke reading that has to be the first! But…what was he reading? The issue of: Konaha's Most Advance Shinobi Justus? NOPE! You thought he was but he was actually just using it to hide what he was really reading. He was actually reading: Date Troubles? He flipped to the 1st page to see the table of contents.

Pg2: Intro

Pg3: What's your Type?

Pg5: Small talk

Pg8: Quiz: Do you have a good chance of getting a date?

Pg12: Great Places to go on a Date!

Pg15: Final good byes

'_Hm…what do I need…oh I got it! SMALL TALK!'_

He flipped to pg5. There he saw 3 categories: Saying Hi, Getting to know him/her, and asking him/her on a Date.

He read under saying hi and read a few to him self.

You: Sup Cutie?

'_No I would never say that!'_

You: Hey! Wat'cha, doin?

'_Now that's just weird!_

You: Hi! I'm (insert name here)

'_She already knows my name!'_

You: Hi (name if you know her/him…if you don't say cutie or something else!)

'_Uh..Maybe!'_

You: Nice top! (Or something else about his/her clothes)

'_Maybe later!"_

You: Hey!

Her: Hey! (Maybe something else!)

You: Can I have a hug?

'_Ugh…might as well try it!'_

He closed him book and said to Sakura "Umm...Hi…Sakura!"

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun! Do you need you need anything?" She asked

"Ugh…C-can I h-have a h-hug? He asked

"Oh sure! Oh yea you can hug me anytime!" She began to head towards him and she gave him a hug.

Sasuke blushed.

'_THIS BOOK ROCKS!'_

---Cabin#3---

Ino and Shikamaru we're both sleeping on their half of their beds and dreaming some pleasant dreams.

Shikamaru's dream

Ino was scrubbing the floor and cleaning it too! She was also doing the laundry as Shikamaru watches her! After that she got bossed around Shikamaru.

"Aah! This is the life!"

Ino's Dream

Ino's dream was that she was in the mall shopping for clothes. She saw this really cute top which cost about…$98 buck.

"NO! So much money! I can't afford that much"

Suddenly a guy cam up to her. She couldn't see who it was…too blurry for her to see…who it was…al she saw was a pointed hair like a pineapple.

"Troublesome...I'll pay it for you Ino." The man said

"Oh thanks!" Ino replied

'_Weird dream…I want to wake up now!'_

Ino pinched herself and woke up.

End of Ino's Dream

'_Hm…who could it be…the one who bought me that cute…top? The only clues are that he has pointy hair…wait! What did he say in the beginning? TROUBLESOME! It has to be him…but why did I dream of Shikamaru?'_

She was on her ½ bed and thinking why she dram of him. She took a quick glance at him…and saw his sleep face.

'_Kawai! He's so cute and harmless when he's asleep and also not saying his phase...god it's annoying! WAIT! Why am I thinking this?'_

She wondered about these questions she had on mind and kept on glancing back at him.

---Cabin#3---

Hinata was on the floor reading a book called "Don't be SHY!" and Naruto was...

Well he was just Naruto.

'_Maybe reading this book will help gain my confidence.'_

She started to read.

There was a page…words…on…how…to…act. She read them to her self.

_Practice saying "Hi" to your self._

_Say Hi to your crush without blushing or stuttering!_

'_Ok I'll try that!'_

Hinata practiced saying "Hi" to her self about 5 times. Then she was ready.

She got up and stood in front of Naruto.

'_Hi!' She thought to her self._

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she said without stuttering OR blushing.

"Oh hi, Hinata-chan! Oh wait wow! First word without stuttering! I'm very impressed Hinata!" He said and gave her a hug.

"Arigato…Naruto-kun." She whispered.

---Outside…Kakashi---

"DONE!" He said while closing his book and putting it into his pocket.

He went over to the entire doors of the cabins and knocked on them and waited for the 8 to come out.

2 min later

The 8 of them all came out.

"What's the racket?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shut up and I'll explain!" the silvered hair jounin said as he did scary eye no jutsu said.

The genins meeped.

"In this box is task. In a moment I will have pick out a task. You will have one week to work on them. If you don't get it done in a week you will have to clean all of the thoughtful gifts the animals left us in the cabins!"

The genins paled.

He continued "Also you can't tell anyone your task or let them find out it was your task. Is that clear?" Kakashi said while pointing at the box.

"Got it."

"Now line up." He said firmly

The line was like this:

1. Naruto

2. Neji

3. Sasuke

4. Sakura

5. Ino

6. Tenten

7. Hinata

8. Shikamaru

They all picked out a task and read there's to their selves.

_**Naruto**: 'No eating ramen.'_

**Neji**:_ 'No saying fate stuff or brushing/caring about you're hair' _

**Sasuke**: '_Kiss the person living with you in the cabin.'_

**Sakura**: _'Act: try to make someone to kiss you like saying "KISS ME!' _

**Ino**: _'No caring on how you look.'_

**Tenten**: _No weapons and/or sharp thingies. _

**Hinata**: _'No blushing or stuttering.'_

**Shikamaru**: _'No saying "Troublesome".'_

They headed to there cabin and thought how they were going to do there task.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Broken0dream: (choking on the floor just by reading this) ZOMG! To funny! XD must... fix remaining mistakes- (dies)

Sarah: O.O uhh... (dials 911) she'll be ok for the next chapie... hopefully O...O….oh well …just R&R!

Police Where is the she?

Sarah: hehe! There she is!-(points to Teni)- Remember R&R!


	4. a: Their Thoughts

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabin, What can you ask for More?

Chapter 4: Their thoughts

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

0-0-0

Sarah: R&R!

---

Naruto's POV  
  
'NO! This can't be! Im melting! Im melting!'

'**No you're not…'**

'Oh.'

'**Now, if you quit. What would that- um- what's his name? Oh yeah, Sasgay! What would Sasgay say?" **

'_Its Sas**ke**, not Sas**gay**...' _

'**Like I care.'**

Neji's POV

'N-no brushing m-my hair? And, no fate speeches? NUOOOO! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!'

'**Don't complain, remain calm…well just talk about fate stuff in you're head and dream you have beautiful hair!'**

'Oh. Nice idea me!'

'**Yes, you rock!'**

Sasuke's POV

'K-kiss a girl…Sakura? This can't be happening to me! NUUOOOO!

'**Calm down, she likes you; and think…well I don't think she would be angry…maybe happy; she does have a crush on you, you know!'**

'She likes me?'

'**Dude! That like the most obvious thing next to Hinata's crush on Naruto!'**

'True…fine I'll try giving her a hug…and then maybe; just maybe…'

Sakura's POV

'OMG! Make someone kiss me? But…who? This can't be happening!'

'**Don't worry you'll find some one…hopefully…'**

'Hey! That's not helping!'

'**Well how about…Naruto?'**

'Umm…NO! Plus Hinata has a HUGE crush on him!

'**Neji?'**

'Who's that?'

'**Long hair…Hinata's cousin!'**

'Oh him…I don't really know him…'

'**Hmmm….Shikamaru?'**

'TOO LAZY!'

'**Well that means there's only one person left….SASUKE!'**

'NO, NO, NO!'

'**Kakashi…'**

'UN-HOLY! UN-HOLY!'

'**It's either Sasuke or kissing a ducks A-hole…' **

'Fine then! HMPH!

Ino's POV

'NOT CARING ABOUT MY LOOK! THAT'S SO UNFAIR! I'M GOING TO SUE HIM!'

'**Calm down Ino! You can't just give up that easily! That's not you!'**

'I know, I know…but this! This can't be happening!'

'**Someone else can have a worse task so don't worry! You'll live!'**

'I don't think I can!'

'**It's ok…unless you want Sasuke to think you're a quitter and then…. Sakura will get him! You can't give up!**

'Yea that is true…I'll try to not give up!'

'**Now that's the Ino I know! Remember, don't give up!'**

'Got it!'

Tenten's POV

'No weapons and/or sharp thingies! But…but…how am I suppose to be with Neji then? NOOOO!'

'**Don't worry me! You can do it! You'll just have to use something else…or don't train and play a vide game… umm… how about Sucom. It has plenty of weapons!'**

'Weapons… hehe hehe…! What kind of weapons…?'

'**Big sharp and fire-y weapons. Oh and you have drool down your shirt…'**

'YAY! OMG! I have drool down my shirt!'

Hinata's POV

'No…No…No blushing or stuttering! No!'

'**Don't worry Hinata!'**

'No! Blushing just comes out…and stuttering…I always do these stuff!'

'**It's ok. Just keep on reading that book you were reading before…don't talk preventing you to stutter…and Avoid Naruto as much as possible! Got it?'**

'Arigatou. I'll do my best.'

'**Good luck!'**

Shikamaru's POV

'What a drag. No saying my favourite word.'

'**It's ok…just say the word…TIRESOME!'**

'Ok…that could work. I'm a genius!'

'**What ever just don't try to screw this one up.'**

'I know…Tiresome'

'**Yay you didn't say the word!'**

Kakashi's POV

'I hope they like they're tasks. Now how am I able to see them at work?'

'**Go to every window?'**

'To tiring!'

'**Put camera in their cabins?'**

'Great idea! But how do I put them in without them noticing?'

'**Well you're a ninja, duh!'**

'Oh yeah, I forgot about camera no jutsu! (A/N: my sister made it up, so if you don't like it blame her!) I should also invite the other guys and have a party!'

'**Yush!'**

Normal POV

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi got off of his bed and did some silly hand seals including running around the cabin 4 times like a chicken.

After that he said "Camera no jutsu!"

Then one huge T.V. with speaker popped up including a remote control. The remote had lots of buttons.

He got his cell phone out and started to phone his party buddies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Broken0dream: YATTA! O.O WTF? Why am I in jail clothes…?

Sarah: Oops… hehe hehe… (runs)

Broken0dream: SARAH!

Sarah: Sorry (truck passes by)! XD hey guys! I hope u liked the story! I'll try to update real soon! Next chappie you'll get to find out who's kakashi's party buddies are! Stay tuned!

Please review!

:D


	5. y: Preparing for the PARTY!

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 5: Preparing for the P-A-T-R-Y

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

Lyrics

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi remembered his best party buddy, Asuma. The #1 smoker in Konoha.

_Flashback_

_It was the Konoha's 50th smoking event last year._

_Asuma, Anko, Gai, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were the contestants._

_They were all going for the big prize for the latest pack of cigarettes and 100,000,000 ryo. _

"_I'm going to win!" Asuma stated_

"_I'm going to show everyone how strong the power of youth is!" Gai announced_

"_Smoking isn't youthful…" Kakashi said with a grin._

'_Girls!' Jiraiya thought._

"_I'm going to show you that girls can win this contest!" Anko said bravely. _

"_Dream on! I've been practicing my whole life!" Asuma exclaimed_

"_I'm going to win the prize money and win more and more with gambling!" Tsunade said with a snicker. _

"_BEGIN!" said the announcer with a big gun shot and everyone set their cigarette on fire and started smoking._

_They smoked and smoked without taking the cigarette out, or if they do they will be disqualified. The smoke was drifting up higher and higher as more they smoked. And even then, Kakashi somehow managed to smoke with his mask on._

_After 2 minutes Jiraiya gave up. He couldn't take it. Then there were 5, Asuma, Anko, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai._

"_POWER OF YOUTH IS WITH ME!" Gai yelled but, his cigarette fell. _

_It was just bad luck for him. Then there were 4, Asuma, Anko, Gai and Tsunade._

"_I'm definitely going to win!" Kakashi said with a smirk, but his cigarette fell._

_And then there were 3…_

_They kept on smoking. _

_Tsunade couldn't breathe so she stopped._

"_2 left! Who will win?" The announcer asked_

"_I will of course!" Anko said loudly, but a big mistake for her! Her cigarette fell!_

"_NNNNNNOOOOO!" Anko screamed._

_So Asuma won, and knew he was going to win._

_End of Flashback_

519-067-777, Kakashi dialed and it rang.

---Kakashi ---

"Hello! This is Asuma speaking! Who is this?" Asuma asked

"Yo, my brother! It's Kakashi. I'm hosting a party here at the cabins. A whole week sleepover! I'm inviting Tsunade, Anko, Gai, Jiraiya, Iruka, Shizune, Kureinai, and maybe even Orochimaru. The party's going to start at 6. It's near the beach in cabin #5" Kakashi said while grinning under his mask.

"A whole week, long…sleepover? I haven't been to one of those on years! Hey do you know the other guys number so I can help you invite them?" Asuma asked while smoking on his cigarette.

"Yeah, you can invite Tsunade, Anko, Gai, and Jiraiya. Ok?"

"Got it! What's their number?" Asuma asked

"Oh right. Tsunade's is: 519-006-8799. Anko's is: 519-879-0046. Gai's is: 519-LEE-YOUTH. That's what he told me. I guess you just type down the numbers that has letters on the bottom? Ok?"

"Huh? Can you just tell me the numbers?" Asuma asked confused

"Ok, so it's 519-533-96884. Wow an extra number! I mean there you go!" Kakashi said

"Thanks, so what's Jiraiya number?" Asuma asked

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! It's 519-009-5737." Kakashi said.

"Thanks and bye! I'll start calling' right away! " Asuma said with a grin on his face.

"You're welcome and bye! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows!" Kakashi said and hung up.

---Asuma ---

Asuma dialed down Tsunade's number, 519-006-8799.

"Hey…Tsunade!" Asuma said cheerfully.

"Hello? Who is this and why are you calling me?" Tsunade asked. "I important have paperwork to do you know."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama it's me Asuma, but I'm helping Kakashi phone people to if they can go to a whole week, sleepover at the cabin #5 in the beach…spying on the kids while doing their tasks! Won't that's be fun?" Asuma asked

"So…am I invited?" Tsunade asked

"Yep! The party starts at 6! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows! It's for a whole week!" Asuma said while grinning.

"Ok, fine I'll be there! Hmmm…so will there be gambling? If no…I'm not going!" Tsunade said with a big grin on her face.

"Yes and a lot of it!" Asuma said with a sweat drop on his face. "Well that's all! Bye! See you later!"

"Bye!" She said and hung up.

---Kakashi---

Kakashi dialed down Iruka's number and it rang.

"Yo Iruka! I was wondering if you weren't busy, if you could come to a whole week sleepover here at cabin 35 near the beach! The party starts at 6! So can you come?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure I'll come! I'll just have to get a substitute teacher for the whole week so I can come to you're party!" Iruka said with a wink.

"That's great see you later then! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows!" Kakashi said and hanged up.

---Asuma---

Asuma dialed down Anko's phone number and his cell began to ring.

"Hey Anko! Long time no see! It's me Asuma." Asuma said

"Oh hey Asuma, umm… Why did you call me?" Anko asked

"Well I'm helping Kakashi…"

Anko blushed when she heard Kakashi's name.

"Well go on." Anko said with a slight blush.

"Like what I was saying I'm helping Kakashi prepare a whole week party/sleepover! It's in cabin #5 near the beach! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows!" Asuma explained

"So, is it tonight and what time?" Anko asked

"Oh yea it's tonight and it's at 6. So like 2 and a ½." Asuma said with a grin on his face.

"Well thanks! See you 'till then!" Anko said and hung up.

---Kakashi---

Kakashi dialed down Shizune number and it began to ring.

"Hey Shizune! It's me Kakashi." Kakashi greeted.

"Hi Kakashi." Shizune said

"Well I'm hosting a whole week sleepover tonight at 6 at the cabin #5 near the beach. So can you come?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure but, can Ton-Ton come?" Shizune asked innocently.

"Well umm, sure why not." Kakashi said with a sweat drop. "Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows!"

"YATTA!" Shizune yelled. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Kakashi said and hung up.

---Asuma---

Asuma dialed down Gai's number and it rang.

"Hello Gai, it's me Asuma!" Asuma said

"Hello my youthful party buddy!"

"I was wondering…" Asuma said

"What? Hatching up another party?" Gai guessed.

"Yes! How did you know?" Asuma asked

"Just another youthful guest." Gai said with a mighty laugh

"Well it's Kakashi's party. I'm just helping invite people to come. It's at the cabins near the beach. It's in cabin #5The party starts tonight at 6! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows! Ok?" Asuma asked

"I will gladly come! Bye!" Gai said with a wave pretending Asuma was there.

"Bye!" Asuma said and hung up.

---Kakashi---

Kakashi dialed down Kurunai's number and it began to ring.

"Hey Kurunai!" Kakashi said in cheerful voice

"What is it this time Kakashi and no excuses!" Kurunai demanded.

"Well I'm having a whole week vacation! It's today at 6 at the cabin #5 near the beach! Got it? So are you going to come?" Kakashi asked

"Oh fine! Might as well have fun. Bye!" Kureinai said.

"Bye! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows!" Kakashi said and hung up.

---Asuma---

'_Last one.' Asuma thought._

Asuma dialed down Jiraiya's number and it began to ring.

"Hello…." Jiraiya said with curios voice. "Umm…who is this?"

"Hey Jiraiya it's me Asuma. Well Kakashi's having a party…" Asuma explained.

"I'm _so _there!" Jiraiya said excitedly. "So where is it and when does it start? Also for how long?"

"It's at the cabin #5 near the beach. It starts at 6 and it's for the whole week!" Asuma explained.

"Cool I'll be there! Bye!" Jiraiya said and hung up.

"…he hung up…" Asuma said and hung up.

---Kakashi---

'_Last one Orochimaru. Should I invite him? Oh well might as well try. _

Kakashi dialed down 660-895-8643. It rang.

"Hi Orichimaru it's me Kakashi." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Hello Kakashi. Why have you called me?" The snake dude asked

"Well I'm having a whole week party/sleepover at cabin #5 near the beach. The party starts at 6 tonight so can you come?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure." The snake dude said

"Cool! See you there! Don't forget you're sleeping bag and pillows! Bye" Kakashi said and hung up.

---Cabin #5---

So they finished calling people and they said they could all go.

After calling Kakashi went out to the store and bought some drinks, pillows, chips, other junk food, decorations, few board games and a huge couch that could fit 10 people.

He got back and decorated the room by using Party no just.

He finished decorating and turned on the TV, and grabbed the remote it was 5:45 so 15 more min 'till the guest arrived so he decided to see what they're up to.

'Hmmm, who shall go first? Ah hah! Cabin #3! Let's see how Hinata is doing with no blushing no stuttering.'

He tuned to cabin #3.

---Cabin #3---

He saw Hinata reading a book. He zoomed into the book curiously trying to find out what she was reading.

He found out she was reading "Don't be SHY!"

'Very smart of her to do!' Kakashi thought with a smirk.

He zoomed out in search of Naruto. He was running around panicking like a crazy animal in search of food to eat instead of ramen.

'Weirdo.' Kakashi thought

---Cabin #5---

He kept on watching the couple for 15 min until he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door appearing Asuma and Kureinai.

Asuma was carrying a pack of cards and a set of poker coins. He also brought some money.

"Welcome guys! Come right in!" Kakashi said welcoming.

The two sat on the big couch.

They waited for the other party buddies to arrive.

"So Asuma, why did you bring all those stuff?" Kakashi said with a grin

"Well I promised Tsunade that there's would be gambling or she wouldn't come!" Asuma explained.

"Same old Tsunade." Kakashi said bursting out with laughter.

That waited for 5 min for the other to arrive.

They were all here except Orochimaru.

"Hmm.… maybe Orichimaru forgot. Oh well." Kakashi said with a smirk. "So, we're are all here finally. So what do you guys want to do?"

"Well let's play…." Tsunade suggested

---End of story!---

Sarah: I hope you enjoyed the story! Reviewing on what Tsnade should suggest!

:D


	6. s: One crazy night…Cabins goes CRAZY! 1

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 6: One crazy night….Cabins goes CRAZY!!!! Part 1

"Inner"

"Flashback"

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

'_**Pets (Ton Ton)'**_

---Author's Reminder---

Cabin # 1: Sasuke and Sakura.

Cabin # 2: Ino and Shikamaru.

Cabin # 3: Naruto and Hinata.

Cabin # 4: Tenten and Neji.

Cabin # 5: Kakashi and his party buddies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

---Cabin #5---

"TIME TO PLAY POKER BABY!!!" Tsunade scram, sparkling background included.

'_Same old Tsunade…'_ Jiraiya thought and with a sweat drop.

"So how about it?" Tsunade asked with a big poker face showing, her right eye twitching.

"I don't know…"Kakashi said with a sweat drop. "Maybe later…let's watch on the vic- err, kids!"

"YOSH! We shall watch over the children with our eyes of youth!!" Gai said with a youthful expression.

"Err…" Kakashi said awkwardly. "So let's take a vote! Which cabin should we watch?"

"How about Cabin number 3? I would love to see Hinata…trying to do her task!" Kurenai said with excitedly.

"Cabin number 4! I would like to see how my youthful team is doing!" Gai said youthfully

"Ok stop talking out loud!" Kakashi said while handing out a piece of paper to everyone with a pencil. "Write down the cabin you want to see and put in this box. I'll draw out a name and we'll start out with that. When it gets boring we'll draw out another name! Does everybody get it?

"Yea we do! Awesome idea Kakashi!" Asuma said supportively.

They all started to right down which cabin they wanted to see.

Gai's POV

'_I would really like too see how Neji and Tenten are improving!'_

'**Great idea! Let us see our youthful students!'**

'_YES! Let us vote for them!'_

Kurenai's POV

'_Hmm…I would like to see how Hinata is doing! Don't you agree?'_

'**Yes! I agree! I hope she doesn't blush or stutter! It's her task!'**

'_Have confidence!'_

Kakashi's POV

'_Which one should I vote on?'_

'**How about Naruto's cabin? Let's see him try not to eat ramen! Now that would be funny!'**

'_I guess so…fine I'll vote for cabin number 3!_

Tsunade's POV

'_I'll go for cabin number four. I would like to see Sakura! _

'**Yea I agree! Go vote for her!'**

'_I hope there will be some juicy stuff!_

Jiraiya's POV

'_I wanna see if my dear old buddy. Have he improved since I taught him?'_

'**Maybe! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!'**

'_Ok, ok! I will!'_

Asuma's POV

'_I hope Ino isn't causing any trouble! I would want to see if she is…'_

'**Then vote for cabin number 2! That's her cabin!'**

'_Yea I'll vote for that cabin!'_

Iruka's POV

'Cabin number 3!'

'**Naruto's cabin?'**

'_Yea! I would want to see how he improved since being an academy student!_

'**I would like to see that to! Let's vote for him!'**

Anko's POV

'_I'll pick…cabin number 4!'_

'**Why that cabin?'**

'_What? It's the cabin number is 4! It's my favourite number!' _(A/N: That's actually not her favourite colour. I think…)

'**That's so stupid…but oh well! Do as you wish!'**

Shizune's POV

'_So…Ton Ton…what do you want to pick?'_

'_**TWO!'**_

'_Cabin number two you say? Well I'll pick that!'_

Normal POV

---Cabin #5---

"Ok, has everyone put their paper in here?" Kakashi asked

"Yes Party Master!!" They all answered back.

"Ok we'll now start the draw!" Kakashi said and drew out a piece of paper. "Cabin number 3!"

Lots of people cheered. Kakashi flipped to cabin number 3. There they saw Naruto and Hinata.

---Author's Results---

Here are the results:

Cabin number one has: 1 vote

Cabin number two has: 2 votes

Cabin number three has: 3 votes

Cabin number four has: 2 votes

---Cabin #3---

There they saw Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata was sitting quietly trying to not get noticed.

Naruto was just watching the food network. Today's dish was ramen. He had wished he could eat some…buy why is he watching this channel? Well he was trying to fool the people thinking that not eating ramen was his task. Pretty smart!

"Mushi, mushi Naruto-kun!" Hinata said trying very hard not to blush.

---Cabin #5---

"GO HINATA!!!" Kurunei encouraged. "GO GET MISTER BLOND AND OBVLIVIOUS!!"

"Can you stop yelling in my ear?" Asuma yelled at her back.

"Oops… gomenasai!" Kurunei answered back with a slight blush.

---Cabin #3---

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto answered back. I'm watching the food channel! Wanna join me?"

"…sure! Hinata replied and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Today they're cooking RAMEN!" Naruto explained trying to act smart with a smirk showing on his face.

"Ano…Do you want me to cook you some?" She asked and smiled.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan…but well um…I'm not really hungry." Naruto said. His stomach growled.

---Cabin #5---

"Oh. Looks like someone's lying! GYAHAHAHA!" Jiraiya said and started bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Tsunade said bonking him on the head.

---Cabin #3---

"Do you hate my cooking?" Hinata asked with her head down starting to sob while covering her face with her arms. "I heard it. The growl in your stomach."

"No! It's not that Hinata-chan! I'm on a diet! That's all!" Naruto explained. "Gomen Hinata-chan! He hugged her to make her feel better.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

---Cabin #5---

"Wow! Awesome! So…who's next?" Anko asked excitedly.

"Let me just pick out from the box." Kakashi said picking a ballet out of the box. "Cabin #4! It's Tenten's and Neji's cabin!"

"YATTA!" Anko cheered.

Kakashi tuned into Cabin #4.

---Cabin #4---

Tenten looked at Neji strangely.

"Ano…What's with you're hair?" Tenten asked all freaked out. She handed him a mirror.

"Huh?" Neji asked all confused and looked in the mirror. He saw his hair all messy and tangled and he sweat dropped. "There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

"Ok…What ever you say!" She said and busted out with laughter and started rolling down on the ground.

'_That's freaky! AHHH! Run for you lives!' Neji thought and started laughing too._

---Cabin #5---

"What's with my youthful student?" Gai asked

"They're going crazy! Haha! How awful and crazy students!" Iruka laughed.

"There just laughing!" Shizune explained.

"This is getting boring! Let's pick a new one!" Iruka complained.

"Ok…" Kakashi picked out from the box. "It's Cabin #2!"

Lots of groans and cheers from party people were heard.

---Cabin #2---

"Hey wake up! Wake up!" Ino yelled to Shikamaru.

"What? I'm too tired to wake up!" He opened up his eyes and saw Ino's face. It was cute in someway.

"Well you need too!" Ino yelled once more. She stuck out her tongue and smirked. "You know Shika….someday I'll yell at you again! It's fun! Hehe!"

"How tiresome!" Shikamaru said and sweat dropped. "So what happened to your hair?"

She looked up to see her hair and sweat dropped. Anime style.. "Oh…that well…it's the new trend!" Ino lied.

'_I'm so good at lying! MMHWWWAAA!!!' Ino thought._

---Cabin #5---

"New trend eh? Maybe I should try it!" Tsunade thought out loud.

"That was just an excuse dummy!" Jiraiya said proudly and smirked at her.

"I don't care!" Tsunade said and stuck out her tongue. "Can we just watch cabin number 1? It's the only one we haven't seen yet! PLEASE?"

"Ok fine! But only because you're the lord hokage!" Kakashi said and flipped to the channel that tuned to cabin number 1. They saw Sasuke and Sakura.

---Cabin #1---

"Hey Sasuke! I was wondering if we….well maybe invite the other 6 guys for a sleepover today! Can I?" Sakura asked while looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh…Fine! But only once!" Sasuke agreed. "Let's start now inviting them now!"

"YATTA!" Sakura cheered with a huge smile on her self.

---Cabin #5---

"Oh la la la! A sleepover! Nice, Awesome, WHOO!!" The party buddies all cheered and was on suspense.

"This is _so _better than gabling!" Tsunade admitted.

"Well… like duh!" Anko replied! "Parties are like…AWESOME!"

---Cabin #1---

"So I'll invite Ino's and Tenten's Cabin ok?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…and I'll do the stupid ramen lover's cabin!" Sasuke complained.

"Well we better start!" Sakura said cheerfully heading out of the door…dragging the poor Sasuke on his back.

---Outside with Sasuke and Sakura---

"Well go!" Sakura said

"I know no need to yell!" Sasuke said back.

Sakura headed up to Cabin #2…Ino's Cabin. She knocked.

---Cabin #2---

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said while waving at her.

"Hi forehead-girl! What are you doing her?" Ino asked

"Oh…well I'm inviting the other cabins to my cabin for a sleepover!" Sakura explained. "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Ino said with a sequel. "I'll pack up my stuff and come now! YATTA!"

"Oh yea Ino…What's with you're hair?" Sakura said while pointing at it and glared.

"It's the new trend!" Ino said and stuck her tongue out.

"Eww! I mean cool! Heh…Well I'm going to invite the other guys now!" Sakura said and waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Ino said and closed the door. "Shika guess what? We're going to Sakura's cabin for a sleepover! Pack you're stuff!"

"How tiresome!" Shikamaru complained.

---Cabin #3---

Sasuke knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto said opening the door. "What are you doing here duck butt hair?"

"For our information, I'm inviting you to a sleepover, today! It was Sakura's idea and you don't want to let her down don't ya?" Sasuke smirked.

"No I don't! Fine I'll come!" Naruto chirped.

"Well bye!" With that said, Sasuke left.

"Hinata! Guess what we're going to Sakura's and Sasuke's cabin for a sleepover. Ok?" Naruto asked

"HAI!" Hinata agreed with a small, simple smile on her which seems to fit her face well.

---Cabin #4---

Sakura knocked on the door and Neji answered.

"Hey… Neji! I was…well wondering if you can come to a sleepover today! It's today…so can you come?" Sakura asked.

Tenten overheard and rushed right over to the door.

"Sure! We would love to come! Is it now?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Yep! Pack up your stuff!" Sakura answered with a big grin on her face. "See you later!"

---Outside with Sasuke and Sakura---

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke said waving at him. "So…can they come?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "They're packing up."

"Same here!" Sakura said while grinning. "Let's go back to our cabin to prepare! They should be coming soon!"

"Hai." Sasuke replied and started to head up to their cabins.

---Cabin #1---

"Sasuke you can do some sweeping to make this room spick and span!" Sakura explained. "I'll put up some decoration."

"Fine…" Sasuke said while getting a broom and began to sweep the floor.

Sakura got out a box of decorations and started to hang them up.

"I'll be back!" Sakura said. "I'm going to do something to decorate the cabin outside!"

"Well…ok."Sasuke replied.

---Outside with Sakura---

Sakura brought out some Christmas lights and placed it in front of her.

"Christmas no jutsu." Sakura chanted and the Christmas light was hung above the cabin.

"Beautiful!"

---Cabin #5---

"I think she over did it…it's not even Christmas yet!" Kakashi explained.

"So! It looks awesome!" Anko yelled with her tongue out.

"I have to agree with Kakashi…it's only June." Asume agreed.

"Hmmpp!" Anko said and ignored the two.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Kakashi said confusedly while looking at Anko.

---Cabin #1---

They kept on cleaning up the room, and then soon enough a knock was heard.

"Hey! I'm here for the par-t-ay!" Ino yelled while entering the room.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Shikamaru said with an angry face.

"Oh yea and him too!" Ino said while pointing at him.

"Hey peoples!" Tenten said. We're here!"

"Oh welcome guys!" Sakura said welcoming the guest. "You can just sit on that couch there!"

"Wow! The room…" Hinata began.

"It's so spick and span!" Tenten finished while looking around the room with big bulgy eyes. "I love the Christmas light out side too!"

"Arigatou Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan!" Sakura said. "So what do you want to do?"

"I know! I know!" Ino yelled. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Silence, complete silence…


	7. T: Authors Question

dear readers:

I'm really sorry i haven't been updating! I'm on a writers block...i'm stuck! What should i do! please help me!!

Author's Question:

Should they do truth or dare… and if so what kind of dares should they do. I f you don't want them to do truth or dare…what should they play instead?

-sarchan

ps. please answer the question! i would really apreciate it! thanks, Jane!


	8. a: One crazy night…Cabins goes CRAZY! 2

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 8: One Crazy Night Part 2

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

---Cabin #1---

"_I know! I know!" Ino yelled. "Let's play truth or dare!"_

_Silence, complete silence…_

"So how about it?" Ino asked. "Let's take a vote! Who ever wants to play put their hand up."

No one dared to put their hand up.

"Ah! Why not guys? It's supposed to be a sleepover right? Sleepovers have fun and right now…it's not FUN." Ino protested.

"Ino…" Sakura said calmly. "Since you want to play so badly…"

"WE'RE GOING TO PLAY?!!" Ino screamed excitedly.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Only for a little while, ok Ino?" Tenten said.

"Fine!" Ino replied.

"Let's play the version that you have to spin the bottle and who ever it lands on is the person you get to pick." Sakura said smiling.

"Kay?"

"H-Hai…" Hinata agreed shyly.

"How tiresome…" Shikamaru complained. "Where can we find a bottle?"

Ino shrugged and then smirked. "Let's try finding one here and if we can't find one…we'll go over to Kakashi's cabin and look there."

---Cabin #5---

"Uh oh…" Kakashi said in a worried tone. "What if they don't find a bottle and they have to come here?"

"…and they'll see us spying on them and having a party…" Asuma said finishing off Kakashi's sentence.

"We'll just have to figure something out." Kakashi said while thinking of a plan.

"Hmmm…"

Anko sweat dropped. "We're going to die…"

"Silly, Anko," Kakashi said. "No we're not…we just need to think of a plan…and plus they might find a bottle there."

"Yeah, you might be right." Anko said while nodding her head slightly.

---Cabin #1---

"Not here either…" Sakura said while throwing the whole book shelf on Naruto.

"Owwie.." Naruto said in pain. "What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"Opps…sorry Naruto." Sakura said while rubbing her head. "I was just trying to find a bottle."

"Yeah…under a book shelf!" Naruto said angrily.

"What? It could have been there." Sakura said while sticking out her tongue.

"_Grrr_..at least you didn't steal my ramen…_grr_.." Naruto growled.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ok…"

"We'll find that bottle somehow!!" Ino yelled.

"Tiresome…" Shikamaru said. 'Women are tiresome…'

"Hmm…" Sasuke thought out loud. "Where could it be?"

"A-Ano…I-Ino-san…" Hinata stuttered. "I s-see…s-something w-with m-my b-byakugan…a shiny g-glass b-bottle."

"Where!? Where!?"

"I-in Kakashi-san's c-cabin…"

"Neji activate you're byakugan too and see if you can find it in Kakashi's Cabin." Tenten instructed.

---Cabin #5---

"Uh oh…if Neji or Hinata see us with their byakugan…we'll be done for!" Tsunade screamed in terror.

"Let's try this." Kakashi said calmly. "Everyone get outside on top of the roof so they won't see you…and when they come…they won't see you. Then when they go I'll call you guys and then we can continue with the party."

"Great idea!" Anko cheered.

"We should have something to communicate with. Take this Kakashi and put it in you're ear so we can communicate with you." Shizune said.

"Hai!" Kakashi said while putting the device in his ear.

"TESTING! TESTING! 1-2-3!" Anko yelled in the walky talky. "CAN YOU HERE ME!!"

"Anko stop yelling! I can hear you perfectly!" Kakashi said.

"Okay, good…then we'll be going now!" Anko stated while walking out the cabin door.

Kakashi grabbed her by the hand. "Wait, first…help me clean up?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Fine!" Anko gave in and started to do some hand seals. "Clean room no jutsu!"

Everything was clean. The only thing left was the big screen TV.

"Whoa…"

"Kakashi you fix the TV problem we're going out now…" Anko said.

The group of party people left outside and onto the rooftop.

"Umm…bye?" Kakashi said while waving good bye and then did some hand seals. "No more big screen TV no jutsu." He then started to run around the big screen TV while singing. "Bye big screen, TV go away! Come again later when I tell you to come again!" Then suddenly the TV disappeared. "Phew!"

---Cabin #1---

"I can't really see it…" Neji said. "It seems to be under a book shelf."

"A BOOK SHELF?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah…" Neji said.

"Seee! I told you there could be one under a book shelf!" Sakura said while sticking out her tongue at Naruto.

"Kay, guys let's go to Kakashi's Cabin!" Ino yelled enthusiastically and started marching towards Cabin #5. "ONWARD!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "I never heard you say that before."

"Heh, I just always wanted to say that." Ino said while scratching her head.

"Okay…let's just go." Tenten insisted.

"Hn."

"What a drag."

"We'll find the bottle somehow believe it!"

"Fate cannot be changed on whether we find it or not..."

"Stop with the fate!" Naruto said in an annoyed tone as he glarred at Neji.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered quietly while twirling her fingers.

---Outside---

The group headed to Cabin #5 with Ino leading them on their way. "We're here!" Ino said and started to knock on the door.

The door opened and there they saw Kakashi.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said. "May we come in?"

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi turned his head and asked into the walky-talky, "Should I let them it?"

"YES!" Anko screamed.

"Come in…" Kakashi said camly. The group entered in an orderly fashion. "What do you guys want?"

"Well we're wondering if you had a spare empty bottle." Tenten explained.

"I don't really know where one is…" Kakashi said while he sweat dropped.

"Well you see, Neji and Hinata activated byakugan and found a bottle…underneath you're book shelf." Sakura explained. "Can we look for it?"

---

"Do I let them?" Kakashi whispered to the device.

"Yes, so they can get the hell out of there!" Anko hollered.

"Yosh!" Gai said youthfully. "May the youth be with you."

Everyone sweat dropped.

---

"Sure." Kakashi said while nodding. The plan was going well. Sakura headed to the shelf where a ton of porn books made by Jiraiya were placed. "Pervert." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Sakura-chan, can you lift the shelf for us so we can get the bottle?" Tenten asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said while lifting up the book shelf only seeing broken pieces of glass. Everyone sighed.

"What a drag, all this work for nothing." Shikamaru complained.

---

"They did all the work for a bottle and found nothing. I feel bad for them. Does anyone no a jutsu to make a bottle?" Kakashi whispered into the device.

Iruka grabbed the walky-talky. "You have to do some hand seals and say 'empty bottle no jutsu'. After that you then start singing 'empty bottle, empty bottle, empty bottle come down to me!' in front of the bottle while running around the broken pieces of glass."

"This had better work, Iruka!!"

---

"Don't worry kids. I can make you one!" Kakashi said while smirking.

"You can?!" Ino said excitedly.

"I just need the broken pieces." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke handed him the pieces. "Hn."

"Watch and learn." Kakashi took a deep breath and took the broken glass pieces in front of him and then did some hand seals. "Empty bottle no jutsu." Then the broken pieces started to float and in the air forming a bottle. Kakashi started running around the bottle and started singing. "Empty bottle, empty bottle, empty bottle come down to me!" The bottle pieces all connected together and formed a glass bottle. Then it fell down into Kakashi's arms.

"Whoa…" Everyone said with they're eyes popping out.

"Here." Kakashi said while giving the bottle to Sakura. "Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said while smiling.

The group then walked off to cabin #1.

---Outside---

"Phew, that was a lot of work for just one bottle." Sakura said.

"Yeah I know…" Ino responded.

"Let's hurry back to mine and Sasuke-kun's cabin so we can play!" Sakura said smirking and then started running to the cabin.

---Cabin #5---

"You guys can come down now you know?." Kakashi said.

"Yosh!" Gai said.

The group headed back down."I'll get the TV set up again." Kakashi said. "Camera no jutsu!" Then he did some silly hand seals including running around the cabin 4 times like a chicken. Then one huge T.V. with speaker popped up including a remote control.

"Sweet jutsu Kakashi."

---Cabin #1---

The group formed a circle in this order:

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

"I'll start!" Ino said happily as she spun the bottle and slowly its speed decreased until it came to land on Tenten.

"Gah! Why me?" Tenten pouted.

"So, Tenten, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Umm…truth, I have nothing to hide!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hmm, then, who do you think has the hottest hair style? Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji or Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Tenten blushed.

"Pick me! Pick me! My hair looks like Yondaime's, the fourth hokage's!" Naruto yelled.

"Eh, no." Tenten said.

"How troublesome."

"Hey Shikamaru, have you ever realized that you're hair is shaped in the form of a pineapple?" Tenten said while trying to hold her laughter.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru shouted while blushing slightly.

"Sasuke, did you ever notice that you're hair looks like a chiken's?!"

"Haha!" Naruto laughed.

"So Tenten, who is it?" Ino asked with a big smirk spreading on her lips.

_Tenten's POV_

'_Ah! Damn Ino! Why'd she have to pick me?! Now who has the hottest hair style?'_

'**Hmm…Naruto…I just don't know. Shikamaru…has pineapple hair. Sasuke…chicken hair. So, that means Neji is the best one.'**

'_Ah! Why him?'_

'**That's because his hair looks hot. Don't you think so too?'**

'_Yeah, duh!'_

**Then just say his name!'**

_Normal POV_

"So, who's the luck guy?" Ino asked while giggling.

"N-N-Neji!!" Tenten blurted out loud while blushing. She was red as a tomato.

'_I have hot hair, sweet!' Neji thought._

"Here Ino, give me the bottle." Tenten said as she then spun the bottle and eventually it landed on Naruto. "Naruto, truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Umm…dare?" Naruto said bravely.

"Naruto, I dare you to do the Chicken dance." Tenten said while pointing at him.

"SAY WHAT!?" Naruto screamed in terror.

---Cabin #5---

"This is interesting…" Kakashi said.

"Can he even dance?" Asuma asked.

"Does he even know what the chicken dance is?" Iruka then put in.

---End of the Chappie---

**Sarah: sorry i havent been updating!! i hope u enyojed the chappie!! please review!! please also give me some suggestions! Also my Beta, revised it!! Thanks ****Sasuke-Sakura-14**


	9. s: Arigatou!

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 9: Arigatou

---Info---

Writing-

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

Cabins-

**Cabin # 1**: Sasuke and Sakura.

**Cabin # 2**: Ino and Shikamaru.

**Cabin # 3**: Naruto and Hinata.

**Cabin # 4**: Tenten and Neji.

**Cabin # 5**: Kakashi and his party buddies.

Tasks-

**Naruto**_: 'No eating ramen.'_

**Neji**:_ 'No saying fate stuff or brushing/caring about your hair.' _

**Sasuke**: '_Kiss the person living with you in the cabin.'_

**Sakura**: _'Act: try to make someone to kiss you like saying, "KISS ME!' _

**Ino**: _'No caring on how you look.'_

**Tenten**: _No weapons and/or sharp thingies. _

**Hinata**: _'No blushing or stuttering.'_

**Shikamaru**: _'No saying "Troublesome".'_

Days-

**Number of Day's passed**-5 days

**Number of Day's left until they leave**- 25 days

**Number of Day's since they found out about their task**- 2 days

**Number of Days left to do their task**- 5 days

Words-

**Teme**-bastard

**Hai**-yes

**Arigatou**-thank you

**Kawaii**-cute

**POV**-Point of View

**Gomen**-Sorry

---Chapter 10 start---

"Chicken Dance?" Naruto stared at them blankly as he scratched his head, "What's a chicken dance?"

Everyone stared at Naruto with dropped jaws, "OMFG!!"

"Dobe," The Uchiha Prodigy bluntly answered.

"Tell me!!" Naruto yelled in a childish tone of voice.

The Hyuugan heiress tenderly tapped Naruto's firm, muscular shoulders with her delicate pale fingers, "Ano…Naruto-kun, I can teach you, I mean If u want…I'm not making you say yes, im just saying if you want me to, I can…" Hinata said nervously.

"I mean Hinata, you'd really teach me!?"

Hinata nodded with a smile.

POV

'_KAWAII!!" Sakura considered in her mind._

'_Go for it Hinata!" Tenten cheered in her brain._

'_AHH!! My hair is tangled!' Ino complained. 'Wait, I'm not supposed to care about my hair, oh well! They can't read my mind.'_

'_Hinata can dance? O.o' Neji exclaimed._

'_What a drag! Naruto can't dance at all!' Shika sighed in boredom._

'_Hn. Hinata's teaching Naruto how to dance?' Sasuke thought._

Normal POV

"Ano…does anyone have the chicken dance song?" She asked politely while twiddling her fingers.

Neji raised up his hands while holding out a CD, "Ohh!! I do! I do! I knew carrying that CD all day would b useful!"

The group sweat dropped, "You carry that CD with you…ALL DAYY?"

Neji scratched his head and nodded.

---Cabin #5---

"Wow Gai, I never knew that Neji, your student…was such a…well a FREAK!" Kurunei exclaimed while trying to hold her laughter.

Shizune snorted.

"He's no freak! He's just trying to be youthful…like me!"

"How's that being youthful?" Asuma asked.

Kurunei sweat dropped, "You're the freak…"

---Cabin #1---

"Arigatou Neji-san," Hinata said thanking her cousin, as she smiled graciously.

Naruto glared and poked Hinata, "So can you like teach me already?" He said while rolling his eyes.

Sakura punched Naruto's head, "Don't be so rude!"

"Ano…"

"Gomen, please teach me…"

Hinata nodded and popped the CD into the music machine a.k.a the radio and pressed play, "Naruto-kun, watch…"

The music started playing. NA NA NA NA NA NA! She then made her hands like a chicken's beak…as it was quaking/chirping. She then flapped her hands as they were wings and then shaked her booty. Hinata had done this multiple of times, until the music had changed. When it did, she took Sakura's hand and linked arms. They then skipped around tenderly in a circle and then eventually changed their direction.

Hinata then stopped the music, "After…ano…you keep doing it over again…"

Naruto was now impressed and was now anxious to try it himself. "Let me try! Let me try!!"

Naruto then pushed play. As soon as the song has started, he began to flaphis arms like a chicken's wings.

_Hinata sweat dropped, "He did a mistake already…I thought he would have done a bit better."_

Naruto then, shaked his booty followed by hands opening and closing as a Chicken's beak. He did this several times 'till the music had changed. He hooked onto Hinata's arms and spun her around in a circle recklessly. Naruto then felt Hinata's arms falling…and saw her beet read face. Hinata had gone dizzy, and then fell unconscious. As she was about to fall, Naruto caught her and carried her brindal-style to the bed.

"BAKA! Sakura yelled furiously as she ponted at Hinata, "Look what you did!"

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU HURT HINATA, I HURT YOU!" Ino snarled as she cracked her knuckles, and then began punching the air prentding it was Naruto she was punching.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded and scratched his head.

"You did the whole dance wrong too!" Tenten shouted as she pointed at the baka.

"How tiresome!" Shika said in a tiresome tone and slapped his forehead.

Ino just sighed, "Can I beat him up now?"

Neji glared at Neji, "How dare that ramen freak make my cousin faint! Naruto!! I'm gunna kill you!"

Naruto sighed deeply, "I'll take care of her, you guys…just keep playing the game." He then knelled beside the bed, he then began to stare at the pale face of the Hyuuga heiress. _'I hope she'll be okay…'_

'_I never seen Naruto act like that before…' Sakura thought in a worried tone._

---Cabin #5---

The kunoichi's all squealed, "KAWAII!"

"Aw! I never knew Naruto was so thoughtful!"

"I hope she's okay!"

"They're such a cute couple!"

"I think they should have killed Naruto!"

The kunoichi's glared at Jiraiya.

---Cabin #1Game---

"Hm…so who's gunna start?" Ino looked around the circle and her eyes landed on that lazy bum, "Shika, you've not gotten a turn! You start!"

"How bothersome," He spun the bottle and then stopped on Ino. Ino sweat dropped. (;;) Then a sudden blast of wind came though the window, and made the bottle spin around and around once again. It then came to a pause at the legendary Hyuugan.

Neji sighed.

"Neji, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Neji I dare you to-"

---Cabin #1With Naruto && Hinata---

Naruto poked her gently, "Please wake up, please, please…" He took a wet towel and gently placed in on her forehead. He then remembered something…a show he was watching. The point was…someone fainted…to wake her up…a boy preformed an action, mouth to mouth…

Naruto then blushed madly by this memory and pondered, _'Kiss Hinata? First kiss…I mean this is like stealing her first kiss…seems unfair. Well…it doesn't really count, does it…?'_

---Cabin #1Truth && Dare---

Shika smirked, "Neji I dare you to…swim in the water, with your clothes on and get a fish…and well…EAT IT!" With this said, he started to laugh evilly

'_Damn it! I can't see his 6-pack!"_

'_Ohmigosh! I never knew that Shika-kun was so evil…wait did I just call Shika…Shika-kun?'_

Naruto turned towards Shika and glared. "EVIL!"

Neji sweat dropped with one eyebrow raised, "Sushi?"

'_Whatever, I don't really care…' Neji thought._

Neji then led the group outside to the beach.

---Cabin #1Naruto && Hinata---

'_I'm all alone, maybe this is my chance'_

He leaned forward Hinata's face. Their faces were almost touching, only 10cm apart. Closer and closer, 9cm, 8cm, 7cm, 6cm, 5cm…his face was beat red, he was nervous. I mean he had never kissed a girl. What if he did it wrong? He took deep breath and closed his eyes. Before he noticed it, he was kissing her. Lips meshed. He then stopped and bit his lip.

"Um."

"H-Hinata?" Naruto stuttered.

Hinata then suddenly woke up and covered her mouth with her hands, "Ano…Naruto-kun…?"

"H-Hai?" He blushed.

Hinata just sat there, in disbelief.

"Gomen…Hinata-chan…"

'_Hinata-chan? He never used to put the suffix -chan…in my name…'_

Hinata nodded.

----Cabin #5----

"KAWAII!"

"AWW!"

"SO ADORABLE!!"

"HAHA NARUTO'S BLUSHING!"

"Well, this is enough of them…let's go see out side." Kakashi said with a yawn.

They nodded and Kakashi then switched the channel.

---Outside---

Neji sighed and headed towards the liquid. He then dipped his foot in and screamed, "OMFG! It's freakin cold! Damn you Shikamaru!!" He then went back in the water and ran back out screaming "COLD!"

"Neji your such a baby! You're afraid of some water!" Shika teased, and then sneaked behind him secretly and pushed him into the water. "GO GET ME A FISH!"

Ino backed away from the evil genius, "I never he was _that_ evil!"

"DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!" He then swam in a deeper area where there would a be possibility of catching a fish.

The kunoichi's gawked at the breath taking Hyuugan and did a dreamy sigh, "He's even hotter when his hair is soaking wet.

The guys sweat dropped, "WTF?"

They giggled.

---Cabin #1With Naruto && Hinata---

'_Did Naruto-kun just…kiss me…?'_

"Um, Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"Hai…"

"Ano, Hinata-chan, everyone's already outside…come on! Let's go see Neji's dare!" Naruto then grabbed her by the hand and led her outside.

---Outside---

The five glanced at the couple, "HINATA-CHAN!!"

Naruto whispered to himself, "Why don't the say my name too? Geez…"

She smiled, "Ano, where's Neji-dono?

Tenten pointed to the boy that she had wished to be shirtless, "Shikamaru, a.k.a evil genius…dared him to swim and catch a fish with his clothes on, and like then eat it."

Hinata sweat dropped.

---With Neji---

"I hope I can find a fish…" Neji then caught a glimpse of a figure. "OMG! What's shiny thingy? Is it a fish?

Neji then swam to the very bottom until he reached the ground. He then picked up the shiny object realizing it was a FISH! _'So slimy…and so stinky…well whatever, I got a FISH!! YAHHOO!!'_

Neji cheered and jumped up and down. After he was done cheering he headed for shore. He then slipped on a fish and saw a purple creature. Neji was dumbstruck; he did not know what the creature was. He poked the creature and it shocked him. _'Owwiee!!'_

He then realized the creature was a jellyfish. He then quickly swam away from it. He the smelled something good, like fish. He then glanced at fish finding it cooked…not raw.

---After 5 min---

Neji then finally reached shore and waved at his acquaintances while showing off his fish.

Shika pointed at his fish, "Why is cooked?"

"Oh, this? Well you see…my fish and I got elected by a jellyfish…and it just got cooked!"

"You lucky teme! Well what are you waiting for? Eat the damn fish!"

Neji swallowed the fish whole, "YUMMY!!"

They sweat dropped.

"Heh, let's go back in now…"

---Cabin #5---

"Yosh! Now that's my youthful student!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Hm, I'm changing it now….nothing happening here."

---Cabin #1Game---

Neji spun the bottle until it finally came to a stop on the teme…Sasuke. Neji snickered, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm, I dare you to let us seven burry you in sand, and feed you 2 items each of out choice."

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I won't feed you anything bad!" Sakura winked.

"We just got inside, now we have to back out…AGAIN!" Shika complained. "What a drag!"

"LAZY BUM!" Ino yelled while striking his head.

Sakura giggled, "Outside we go!!"

The gang then headed outside once again.

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi sighed and switched the channel.

---Outside---

Sasuke took of his sweater and layed on the sand, and waited for the others to burry him.

"I'll do his hands!" Sakura said.

"I'll do his chest!" Tenten said with a smile.

"I'll help!" Ino chirped.

"I'll do his feet! Hinata, come and help me!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hai!"

"I'll just to his stomach…" Neji said with a smirk. "Evil genius, what are you gunna go?"

"Do I have to help?"

"No…"

"Then I won't."

"You're lost."

"Whatever…."

They got handfuls of sand and started to burry Sasuke.

Naruto randomly threw sand in the air, making it land in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke coughed and glared at Naruto, "Naruto, you dobe!"

Naruto then tickled his feet. "TICKLE, TICKLE!!"

"Cut it out!"

"NEVAHH!!" Naruto yelled with an evil laugh. "MUWAHAHA!"

"And I thought I was the evil one…" Shika mumbled to himself.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha glared, "Don't make me take away your ramen! . "

"Naruto growled, "GRRR!! Leave my ramen out of this!"

"GUYS JUST STOP FIGHTING!!" Sakura yelled in a frustrated tone.

"Gomen Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologized.

"Hn."

---Five minutes later---

They finally finished burying Sasuke. After they were done, they all split up got 2 items each for Sasuke to eat.

Items that they got-

**Sakura- **_a tomato, a rice ball_

**Naruto- **_a ramen coupon, sand_

**Hinata- **_a piece of paper, a feather_

**Neji- **_piece of cardboard, a piece of a CD_

**Tenten-**_an eraser,_ piece of clothing

**Ino- **_flowers, a leaf_

**Shika- **_a__raw fish, a piece of his sock_

---

"Sasuke! I'm gunna give you ramen coupon so u can treat me to ramen!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke sweat dropped, ; "That's not gunna happen you dobe."

"I'm gunna feed you raw fish."

"OMG! What the hell is with you and raw fish?" O.o

He answered plainly, "Nothing."

"Whatever, just feed me." The Uchiha complained. He just wanted to get his dare over with.

"I'll go first," The Hyuuga volunteered, "After all, it is my dare," Hyuuga then fed him the piece of cardboard and the CD piece.

Sasuke chewed and swallowed the items and then burped, "Next?"

"Wow u actually ate it!"

The inpatient ramen lover pushed Neji out of the way, "MY TURN! MY TURN!" Naruto then took his sand that he got and stuffed it in his ramen coupon. He then shoved it into Sasuke's mouth. "Please treat me to ramen!!"

"Baka."

"Noo! My ramen coupon!!"

Shika smacked Naruto's head, "BAKA! He's not gunna treat you to ramen! You just wasted your coupon!"

Ino's POV

'_Whoa! Sudden mood swings! He must be on puberty, yeah that must be it. Well whatever, that just makes him even hotter.'_

'_**You think he's hot?'**_

'_Errr…maybe…'_

Ino felt embarrassed by her thought and blushed.

Shika turned to look ay the blushing kunoichi and thught, _What curled up her ass?'_

Sakura poked Ino with one eyebrow raised, "Oi, why are yah blushin?" Sakura then pulled her into a private conversation. "You seem to be a lil out…you okay?"

"Hmm?? Oh…I'm okay!"

Sakura poked her again, "You're hiding somethin…"

"Hm? I'm not hiding that I think that Shika's hot!" Ino then gasped and covered her mouth, "Did I just say what I think I said?"

"OMFG! You think Shika's hot!" Sakura squealed in surprise.

"SHHH!! Don't tell anyone!"

Sakura pinky promised, "I won't! We'll unless he finds out for himself!"

Ino sweat dropped, "Just don't do anything."

Normal POV

"I'll go!" Tenten chirped. She then fed him the eraser and the piece of clothing.

10 min later

Sakura fed him the tomato and the rice ball, which had made him feel a lil better form before.

They were finally all done feeding Sasuke, which was now blue. Then they unburied him.

"You alright Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He just then spun the bottle.

---Cabin #5---

Kakashi smirked, "I got a plan. I'm gunna make it so cold outside and then something bound has to happen!"

They smirked.

"I'll be back."

Kakashi then headed outside and hid in a corner.

---Outside with Kakashi---

" Fierce Wind no jutsu!" Kakashi then twirled in a circle multiple times like a ballerina. He then did the wave.

Then a sudden fierce flowing wind blew simultaneously, and then it got cold all of the sudden.

"My work here is done," Kakashi then headed inside.

---Outside---

"Brrr…" The kunoichi's were all freezing to death. "Let's not play that game for now, let's wait 'till it's not as cold."

Naruto's && Hinata's POV

Naruto gave a quick glance at Hinata, and saw she was freezing, so he sneaked up behind her and gave her a hug from behind.

Hinata smiled, "Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled.

Shika's && Ino's POV

"Tiresome!" Shika said as he saw Ino shivering. "I'll be back." Shika quickly ran into his cabin and got coffee. He then ran back outside.

"Here." Shika said passing the coffee.

Ino yelled, "I don't drink coffee baka!" Ino mad face then turned into a smile. She then whispered so he could only hear, "Unless it's from you…" She then took a sip of the coffee. "Arigatou…"

Shika blushed.

Sakura's && Sasuke's POV

"Sakura, come here." Sasuke said calmly.

"H-Hai…"

Sasuke glanced Sakura and sighed. He then took off his sweater and handed it to Sakura. "Put on my sweater, you'll catch a cold."

Sakura blushed and picked up his sweater and wore it, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sakura smile, _'His sweater is comfy.'_

Neji's && Tenten's POV

"Tenten…"

"N-Neji?" She stuttered.

"You seem cold…" Neji then handed her a blanket and then did a jutsu, "Fire no jutsu!" Then a small bonfire came out of thin air.

Tenten blushed and smiled, "Arigatou Neji-kun!"

Neji smiled.

Tenten called the rest of the group then gathered around the bonfire.

The kunoichi's were now warm, and the guys, well they were just being them.


	10. k: What else could possibly happen Part1

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 10: What else could possibly happen!!? Part 1

---Info---

Writing-

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

Cabins-

**Cabin # 1**: Sasuke and Sakura.

**Cabin # 2**: Ino and Shikamaru.

**Cabin # 3**: Naruto and Hinata.

**Cabin # 4**: Tenten and Neji.

**Cabin # 5**: Kakashi and his party buddies.

Tasks-

**Naruto**_: 'No eating ramen.'_

**Neji**:_ 'No saying fate stuff or brushing/caring about your hair.' _

**Sasuke**: '_Kiss the person living with you in the cabin.'_

**Sakura**: _'Act: try to make someone to kiss you like saying, "KISS ME!' _

**Ino**: _'No caring on how you look.'_

**Tenten**: _No weapons and/or sharp thingies. _

**Hinata**: _'No blushing or stuttering.'_

**Shikamaru**: _'No saying "Troublesome".'_

Days-

**Number of Day's passed**-5 days

**Number of Day's left until they leave**- 25 days

**Number of Day's since they found out about their task**- 2 days

**Number of Days left to do their task**- 5 days

Words-

**Teme**-Bastard

**Hai**-Yes, Okay

**Arigatou**-Thank You

**Kawaii**-Cute

**POV**-Point of View

**Gomen**-Sorry

**Urasai-**Shut up

**Sugoi**-Amazing, Wow, Cool

**O I shi i-**Delicious

**O wa ri-** The End

**Nani-**what

--

**Author's Note: **Heyy guys! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot! Ill probably update next month again…and might be a bit shorter, sorry guys!

---Chapter 10 start---

_Tenten called the rest of the group then gathered around the bonfire._

_The kunoichi were now warm, and the guys, well they were just being them._

--

It was…complete…silence.

"Errmm…" Tenten began.

"Ugh…watcha guys want to do now?" Ino asked.

Tenten shrugged, "Well it is Sakura's and Sasuke's party…so I think they should decide."

Ino nodded.

"Hn."

"Movie?" Sakura asked with a slight smirk on her face.

The girls squealed in agreement, "TOTTALYY!!"

The boys titled their heads slightly.

Sakura sweat dropped, "I'll take that as a yes…well let's err...go back in our cabin…now."

They got up and headed back.

---Cabin #1Living Room---

"So…what kind of movie should we watch?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"Hmm…"

---Cabin #5---

"I think they should watch porn…" Kakashi suggested with a smirk and Jiraiya nodded.

"That would help with my research."

Tsunade almost choked on her dango, "WTF?"

"Watch this…"

Kakashi then preformed a jutsu making the 'Make out Paradise' Movie fall on top of Naruto's hands.

The girl's eyes widened and they sighed.

---Cabin #1---

Naruto looked at his hands to only see him holding a movie he then suggested the movie without even looking at the title.

The girl's eyes twitched and hit him, "PERVERT!!"

Naruto pouted, and then looked at the title, "Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…don't blame other _innocent_ people!" Sasuke said.

He then pouted again.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Chick Flick?" Ino said with a giggle.

The girls agreed.

The boys frowned.

"Fighting…blood…killing…" Shika began with an evil laugh.

The boys started laughing with him.

Before you knew it…a rambling match had started.

"ROMANCE!"

"ACTION!"

"ROMANCE!"

"ACTION!"

"ROMANCE IS JUST TALKING! NO ACTION!"

"ACTION IS JUST KILLING PEOPLE!"

_Was it really this hard to choose a movie, cuz last time I checked…it wasn't._

"URASAI!" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs.

They had finally stopped to listen.

"SCARY MOVIE!!"

"Sweet idea Saku-chan!"

"Food." Naruto stated. "I'll make food."

"Just don't poison us!!"

"I won't! Or more like I'll try _not_ too…"

---KitchenWith Naruto---

He searched in the cupboards and saw 2 bags of chips and 3 bags of microwaveable popcorn.

"Do not microwave only a baka would do that!" He scratched his head while reading the chip bag, "Tsk, they're only saying that…so they can hide the _real_ goodness of it!"

He then poured the chips onto a microwaveable container and popped it in for 1 minute.

Naruto then sniffed the air, "Smoke?" His eyes widened and then preformed a jutsu so the others wouldn't be able to smell it.

He then opened the microwave to only see all of the chips burnt.

He said to himself, "If I microwave the popcorn…they might be burnt too…so…erm…I'll just not!" He nodded and did an evil laugh, "And they'll never know they're burnt….hahah!"

---Living RoomWith the Gang---

Neji and Sasuke had positioned the bed in front of the TV cause the couch would only fit 2 people.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten got pillows and 2 big blankets and placed them all over the bed and the floor.

Shika got drinks for the group, 50 to be exact. 10 water bottles, 5 cokes, 5 diet cokes, 5 Pepsi, 5 mountain dews, 5 iced tea, 5 orange crush, 5 Canada dry and 5 cream sodas.

"WTF? You expect us to drink THAT much!" Ino screamed.

He shrugged.

Ino sweat dropped.

Naruto then came out of the kitchen holding 2 blue bowls full of food and then placed it on the floor beside him.

The group then positioned themselves.

**--**

**On the Bed-**

Shika- Ino- Tenten- Neji

**On the Floor**

Sasuke- Sakura- Hinata- Naruto- FOOD

(Left to Right)

--

Sakura, being closest to the TV pressed play, and the movie had started.

Then on the screen appeared 'stick people'.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Elie, and a boy named Haru and they lived happily ever after."

Two stick people appeared with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with silver hair and blue eyes. They then kissed.

"O WA RI!"

--

Ino screamed with a shudder, "I'm scared, those stick people REALLY freaked me out!"

"WTF? It's over already?"

"Erm…wrong CD that was…erm…I guess special features?" Sakura did a nervous laugh and popped in the _real _CD.

"Hey Naruto-baka, pass the food! Stop hogging it all!" Sakura complained.

He did a nervous laugh, "Hehehe…errrmm…have it all..heh."

"NANI!?" Her eyes began to twitch.

Sasuke looked inside and the bowl only to see the chips burnt, "What the fuck?"

"Why are the chips burnt and why didn't you pop the popcorn?!"

He pouted.

They glared.

"Heh…long story…"

"Ano…I'll make something…" Hinata suggested with a smile.

Tenten nodded, "Arigatou Hinata-chan!"

"I trust you more than that baka…" Ino murmured while glaring at Naruto.

She smiled and headed for the kitchen.

---KitchenWith Hinata---

She opened the fridge finding a lot of….meat.

She glanced over at the counter full of…hamburger buns.

"Errm, Hamburgers it is."

She then began to get to work.

Few Minutes Later

She then put the toppings on and noticed she was missing a tomato, and pouted, "I guess…we'll just not get tomatoes…"

She then set the 8 hamburgers on a big plate and carried it to the Living room.

---Living Room---

"Oi Hinata's back!"

"Smells good!"

"Smells…like they're not burnt…so that's good…"

"HAMBURGERS!"

Hinata held herself from blushing and smiled. She then gave one to each of them.

Sasuke then peaked inside his hamburger and glared at Hinata.

She then glanced over at him and sweat dropped, "Ano…what's wrong?"

"I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! THERE'S NO TOMATOES IN MY HAMBUGER!"

The group backed away and shuddered, Hinata hid behind Naruto and gulped.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and used his fire jutsu and blew up the TV.

'_Wtf? Is everyone going through puberty today, or is it just me?' Ino pondered. _

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

Neji glared at him and took a chair, "EVIL DEMON BE GONE!" He then hit him with the chair making him collapse to the ground...

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed and hurried over to him.

'_Do I really not like Sasuke-kun…but Shika?' _She then started hyperventilating by the thought.

Neji then eyeballed her and hit her with a chair also, "I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY EVIL DEMONS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD…ERRM CABIN."

Tenten then stared at the kunai on the table, _'Must not…touch…"_ She then took a chair instead of a kunai and knocked Neji out... cold!

3/8 were down for the count!!

"Tenten!"

"What?" She pouted, "I couldn't help it, and he was REALLY freaking me out."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Just no more…knocking out people."

The rest agreed.

--

"Erm, how are we supposed to finish the movie…with no TV?" Naruto asked.

"We'll just get another one…erm…Ino's!"

"I'll get it; I mean I do have super strength." Sakura said with a smirk. She then left towards Cabin #2.

---Cabin #2---

She spotted the TV and used her in-human strength to lift it with one hand and used the other to open the door.

She then headed back to their cabin.

---Cabin #1---

She opened the door and replaced the ashes with Ino's TV.

"There we go!"

"Arigatou!!"

The group then positioned themselves as before except Ino was laying on the bed sleeping beside Shikamaru, Neji was on chair beside the bed all tied up, and Sasuke lay unconscious on Sakura's lap.

They then continued watching the movie.

--

Shika then noticed Ino, she was rolling everywhere on the bed!

He then continued to watch the movie and then glanced over to her again, _'Kuso, she's going to fall off!'_ He then caught her in time.

"Phew..."

Ino then fluttered her eyes and woke up, "S-Shika-kun." She then realized her position and blushed.

He blushed slightly and put her down on the bed, "A-Ano, you almost f-fell down, so I c-caught you." He stammered.

She smiled, "Arigatou!"

--

Sasuke suddenly woke up and found himself on Sakura's lap. She was stroking his hair. He blushed. _'So comfy...'_

The cherry blossom slowly peeked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Your awake!"

He nodded. "Your comfy."

She blushed and he smiled.

--

Naruto then suddenly felt something slightly heavy on his shoulder.

He had noticed Hinata's head was leaning on his shoulder.

He smiled and hugged her closer. He then felt sleepy in her warmth. He placed his chin on top of hers and fell asleep.

---Cabin #5---

"Kawaii!"

"Boring!!"

They glared.

They Sweat dropped.

"Needs to be more interesting…" Kakashi smirked. "I'll be back."

---Outside---

He had snuck out the glass window and broke it with his fists.

Luckily no one had heard it, "Thank God."

He then did a jutsu, "Don't be noticed by people in this cabin…and be invisible so no one can see me, no jutsu!" He then took pieces of grass and sprinkled it all over himself and jumped up and down 5 times.

He was now invisible. He smirked and crawled out the window.

He was in the kitchen.

The plan was going good…so far...

He then walked into the living room and smirked.

He walked over to Ino and…

---Chapter 10 end---

**Author's Note: **Heyy guys I'm back lol, I hope u enjoyed the chappie, lol sorry for leaving you on a cliffie! ;; I hope u enjoyed it…pwese review! Ja'ne!


	11. s: What else could possibly happen Part2

30 Days Vacation, Tasks, Cabins, What can you ask for more?

Chapter 11: What else could possibly happen!!? Part 2

---Info---

Writing-

"**Inner"**

"_Flashback"_

"Normal"

'_Thoughts' _

_**Song Lyrics**_

Cabins-

**Cabin # 1**: Sasuke and Sakura.

**Cabin # 2**: Ino and Shikamaru.

**Cabin # 3**: Naruto and Hinata.

**Cabin # 4**: Tenten and Neji.

**Cabin # 5**: Kakashi and his party buddies.

Tasks-

**Naruto**_: 'No eating ramen.'_

**Neji**:_ 'No saying fate stuff or brushing/caring about your hair.' _

**Sasuke**: '_Kiss the person living with you in the cabin.'_

**Sakura**: _'Act: try to make someone to kiss you like saying, "KISS ME!' _

**Ino**: _'No caring on how you look.'_

**Tenten**: _No weapons and/or sharp thingies. _

**Hinata**: _'No blushing or stuttering.'_

**Shikamaru**: _'No saying "Troublesome".'_

Days-

**Number of Day's passed**-5 days

**Number of Day's left until they leave**- 25 days

**Number of Day's since they found out about their task**- 2 days

**Number of Days left to do their task**- 5 days

Words-

**Teme**-Bastard

**Hai**-Yes, Okay

**Arigatou**-Thank You

**Kawaii**-Cute

**POV**-Point of View

**Gomen**-Sorry

**Urasai-**Shut up

**Sugoi**-Amazing, Wow, Cool

**O I shi i-**Delicious

**O wa ri-** The End

**Nani-**what

--

**Author's Note: **lol sorry for the wait up guys! I hope you guys enjoy the chappie! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

---Chapter 10 Recap---

_He had snuck out the glass window and broke it with his fists._

_Luckily no one had heard it, "Thank God."_

_He then did a jutsu, "Don't be noticed by people in this cabin…and be invisible so no one can see me, no jutsu!" He then took pieces of grass and sprinkled it all over himself and jumped up and down 5 times._

_He was now invisible. He smirked and crawled out the window._

_He was in the kitchen._

_The plan was going good…so far..._

_He then walked into the living room and smirked._

_He walked over to Ino and…_

---Chapter 11 start---

He walked over to Ino and then pushed Ino towards Shikamaru, causing her to hug him.

He turned towards her giving her a slight chuckle, "Scared much?" He smirked.

Her face flushed with shades of red.

Kakashi then walked over to Neji and untied the rope around his wrists.

Neji then woke up finding himself on the chair. He then poked Tenten.

She glared at him.

"What?"

"How'd you untie yourself?"

"Uh, MAGIC!"

'_Wtf?'_

She just shook her head.

Kakashi sweat dropped and headed to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "I stole your ramen."

Naruto then suddenly woke up and glared at everyone, "WHO HERE STOLEN MY PRECIOUS RAMEN!!?"

"No one stole, or would want to steal your ramen geez Naruto!" Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Yeah dobe…and why would you have the slightest idea that someone stole your ramen?" Sakura said coolly.

"Be-Because! Someone told me...IN MY DREAMS!"

"Omigosh, Naruto….you're a freak." Ino exclaimed while shaking her head.

Naruto fake cried.

They sweat dropped.

Kakashi chuckled quietly. _'This is going to be a long night…' _He then took some instant ramen from his pocket (it's not invisible) and put it in Naruto's pocket.

Naruto felt something bulky in his pocket. He then peeked inside his pocket to only find his ramen. "OMG SOMEONE PUT MY RAMEN IN MY POCKET!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It was probably just there all along, geez Naruto!"

"Heh…" Naruto proclaimed as he did a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head, "Silly me!"

Hinata sighed and gave him a smile.

Kakashi then headed to the room where you can shut off all of the power.

The power went off.

-

"Omigawd! I think the power just turned off!" Ino gulped while grabbing onto Shika's arm.

"Aa…" Sasuke nodded.

Sakura whimpered as she looked around the room, "Flashlight anyone?"

"I have ramen!"

"Naruto-kun…I don't think it's time to be joking around." Hinata said seriously.

Naruto's jaw dropped open. Hinata just gave him the cold shoulder!

"Gomen…Naruto-kun."

He just nodded emotionlessly.

"Umm…so what do you guys think we should do?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know…"

-

Kakashi then took out his I-pod out of his pocket and put on a random song.

-

Just then random music started playing…

Party Like a Rockstar By Shop Boyz

_**y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah**_

_**t-t-totally dude**_

_**party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rockstar**_

_**t-t-totally dude**_

"What the…??" Sasuke said as his eyes started twitching.

"Somebody have some bad taste in music…" Shika said sarcastically.

"Omigod! This is like my favourite song!" Neji said as he then started singing to the music.

_**  
**__**I'm on a money makin mission  
but i party like a rockstar  
flyin' down 20 lookin' good in my hot car  
you know them hoes be at my show  
grabbin' where my chain go  
i'm tryin' to run but ho my pants  
but these hoes won't let my thang go**_

"This song is so…ugh!" Ino rolled her eyes.

Neji frowned, "Don't you dare say that!"

_**i do like i do  
cuz you know them hoes be tryin nuttin(?)  
oh don't you know i fuck wit fine dimes  
that look like Pa-me-la  
they fine and they hot bruh  
when i'm in the spot bruh  
i party like a rockstar**_

"Wait…why did this song…just randomly play!?" Sakura said as she got into her thinking position.

"To think of it…I don't really know…" Tenten shrugged.

"Spooky!!" Naruto said childishly.

_**y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah, y-y-yeah**_

_**t-t-totally dude**_

_**party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rock  
party like a rockstar  
party like a rockstar**_

_**t-t-totally dude**_

Sakura then put on a worried face, "Somethings weid is going on around here…"

"Yeah…first the power went out, and now this…this is so weird!" Tenten then glanced around the room, "It's like someone else is here!"

-

Kakashi gulped, _'Damn…' _He then stopped the music.

-

"Damn!" Neji cursed, "Who turned off the music?"

"Baka…" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Err...what we are going to do now, I mean…the powers off…" Hinata pondered out loud.

"I don't know."

"Geez! It's so dark in here! Where's a flashlight when you need one?!" Ino complained.

Shika sighed.

"Ohh!! I got an idea…though it might sound dumb…but definitely fun!"

Sakura's mouth formed a smile, "What kind of game!?"

"PILLOW FIGHT!!"

"OMIGOD! That's such an awesome idea Ino! A pillow fight in the dark!" Tenten agreed.

"Sounds fun."

"Neji and Hinata…no using the byakugan…that's cheating!"

The Hyuugans nodded.

"Also…you can use anything around you! Even like a chair!"

"But…don't kill anyone!" Sakura added.

"Yay! Well everyone get a pillow…and uh, beat people up! WHOO!" Ino screamed excitedly as she grabbed on to a pillow.

-

Kakashi smirked, _'Maybe I can join in too.' _He then got a pillow.

He went over to a random person and started hitting them with the pillow.

-

Sakura got a pillow and hit a random person with her super strength sending them flying to the wall.

"Ouch! I bet Sakura did that…" Naruto said as rubbing the back of his head, "I think I made a mark…"

"Oppies!" Sakura gave a innocent smile.

"I'm staying away from you now…"

-

Tenten then tripped over a pillow landing on something hardish?

"Something's….on me!"

"Uhh…"

"Tenten?"

She did a nervous laugh, "Sorry Neji, accidents…you know…"

He noticed his position and blushed slightly.

She then got off him and cleaned the dust off her clothes.

'_That was so…umm well awkward…'_

-

Shikamaru stood there on the floor with his pillow trying to fall asleep, "How tiresome!"

Ino then tripped on Shika, "Ow! There's like a rock on the floor! A very big one…"

"Tiresome…"

"Oh it's just you."

"I was trying to sleep, you know! Also you like broke my arm!"

She did a nervous laugh and smiled, "Want me to kiss the boo-boo away?"

Shika sighed. "Tiresome woman…"

"Not troublesome?" She asked teasingly.

"Meh…"

-

Hinata got a glance of bright neon yellow…She then found out it was Naruto's hair! Naruto's hair was glowing? She then headed over to him.

"Naruto-kun…your hair, it's glowing!"

He looked up, "It is?"

The Hyuugan nodded.

"Must be that new ramen gel I was trying out...it did say some side effects was your hair turning neon yellow…weird eh?"

Hinata giggled and nodded.

-

Neji picked up something not knowing what it was.

"Sharp…metallic…hole in the middle…4 pointy edges." Neji said as he examined the figure, "Must be a shuriken…and it's probably Tenten's.

"Ten." Neji called over Tenten.

"Where are you?" She answered.

"Um, near the TV."

She headed over to the TV, "Yeah?"

"Give me your hand."

She did as she was told and Neji gave her the shuriken.

She felt the object only to find out it was a shuriken, "Damn…" She cursed to herself.

"What is it?"

"Heh…nothing, thanks Neji…" She said in a low voice.

"Something wrong?" She shook her head.

-

Tenten's POV

'_Damn Neji! Why'd he have to give me that? Now I failed my task!'_

'_**I mean you are the weapon mistress, and uh…he might of thought you lost it. I think it's cute!'**_

'_Cute, what do you mean cute!'_

'_**Means he cares…'**_

'_Well he doesn't seem to care I failed my task!'_

'_**He didn't know! Geez Ten, get a clue!'**_

-

---Cabin #5---

**(They have night vision cameras)**

"Hah! Tenten failed her task!"

"Neji how could you!"

"How could my youthful student do that? That is not youthful; I thought I taught him better."

The girls sighed.

"Who wants to play Snakes and Ladders?" Iruka asked randomly.

"What the fuck?"

"Hide and seek?"

"What the hell are you?"

"AN ALIEN!"

_Sweat drops…_

---Cabin #1---

"Ugh…what do you guys want to play now?"

"How about…Kiss and Guess?" Sakura gave a smirk.

"Kiss and Guess?" The guys asked with one raised brow.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well you go in a circle. One person is in the circle…she/he has to have a blindfold to cover her eyes…but since we're in the dark…we don't have to. The person in the middle has to spin in a circle and everyone she points to, that person has to kiss that person. The person in the middle then has to guess who it is." Sakura explained. "Also you can kiss them anywhere you want…but it has to be somewhere on the face."

"Sounds interesting…"

"Ohh!"

"Let's play!!"

"Oh yeah, who ever is the person in the middle, you have to put this ring on, so we can see who your pointing at!"

The boys somewhat nodded.

They then formed a circle.

-

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura headed to Sasuke and gave him a very glistening pin shaped as a Sakura leaf that you can see in the dark. She smiled, "Have this!"

"Thanks…"

'_My plan's gunna work perfectly!!'_

-

Kakashi smirked, "Interesting…"

Kakashi sat down on a chair, watching them with night vision goggles.

-

"Who want's to start?" Ino asked politely.

"I'll start!" Sakura smiled as she went in the middle of the circle.

She then spun around and made her body stop when she pointed to the pin.

She had stopped at Sasuke.

"KISS ME, KISS ME!" Sakura yelled with a smirk.

'_Task completed.'_

He smirked and gave her a peck on the lips.

'_Mission succeeded!'_

'_Cherries…'_

'_Tomatoes…'_

"Umm…I guess Sasuke!"

"Yup…"

"Damn you Sakura! Why are you kissing _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

"For your big fat information, he's not _yours _you fat pig!" The pink haired kunoichi confirmed.

She gave her a glare.

"Eh, ladies…let's just continue with the game…" Neji interrupted.

"Eh, fine." The ladies stopped bickering.

"Who wants to go next?" Sakura asked.

"Ano…can I go?" The shy girl asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course you can Hinata!"

She smiled, and spun around. Her finger had pointed to…Shika.

Ino gave her a death stare.

'_She is not kissing my man.'_

Shika sighed and walked up to her, but Ino had stopped him and pushed Naruto to Hinata making him give a quick peck on her cheek.

'_Smells like…ramen? Naruto-kun…'_

"What the hell Ino?" Shika complained.

"Who pushed me?"

"Eh." Ino did a nervous laugh.

"Ano…"

"Opps, I'm so sorry Hinata!"

"It's okay Ino-chan."

"So who do you pick?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Wha-What?" Naruto said confusingly.

'_Damn…'_

"Shika take care of my body." Ino said as she did the mind transfer jutsu.

"Yup, you guessed right Hinata-chan!" Ino said sweetly in Naruto's body.

'_What the hell is happening?' _Naruto said in his mind.

"Release!" Ino undid the jutsu and went back to her body.

Naruto found himself really confused, but he didn't really care. He just shrugged and went back to his spot.

"Who's next?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"This time…it has to be a guy!" Tenten said with a giggle.

"Aa…"

"Tiresome."

"Hn."

"Believe it!"

"Neji…should go…"

He frowned and put on the ring then headed to the middle. He spun around landing on…Hinata?

Tenten frowned, and gave her death glares. _'Oh no she, isn't!'_

---Chapter 11 end---

Author's Note: I hopped u liked the chappie! Don't forget to review lol. I'll try to update soon, give suggestions too please!


End file.
